1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of car finders that are meant to locate a car in a large parking lot or other area where it may be difficult to ascertain where one's car is.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art devices that have a similar purpose but none that applicant is aware of that can personally identify one's own car. None are as fool-proof and instantly changeable.